John Leguizamo
thumb John Leguizamo (Bogotá, 22 de julio de 1964), es un actor, comediante, actor vocal y productor colombiano. Conocido por hacer el papel de Luigi en la película Super Mario Bros. y la voz de Sid el perezoso en Ice Age. Primeros años thumb|Leguizamo en el [[Festival de Cine de Toronto de 2007]] thumb|John Leguizamo John Leguizamo nació en Bogotá, Colombia. Su padre, Alberto Leguizamo, y su madre, llamada Luz, también nacieron en Colombia. Según Leguizamo, su abuelo paterno es de ascendencia Puertorriqueña y su abuelo materno de ascendencia libanesa.Leguizamo, p. 11 Se ha denominado a sí mismo, amerindio y mestizo. Su padre fue en algún momento aspirante a director de cine y estudió en la Universidad de Salamanca, pero finalmente abandonó la carrera debido a la falta de dinero.Leguizamo, p. 9 Cuando Leguizamo tenía cuatro años de edad, su familia emigró a Estados UnidosLeguizamo, p. 12 y vivió en varios vecindarios de Queens en la ciudad de Nueva York, como Jackson Heights.Zook, Kristal Brent. "Comedy That Hits Close to Home; Now a Father, John Leguizamo Looks Back Without Anger", ''The Washington Post, July 19, 2001. "Born in Bogota, Colombia, Colombian father and mother of Indian ancestry, Leguizamo was raised in the multiethnic Jackson Heights neighborhood of Queens."Leguizamo, p. 16 Leguizamo asistió a la Joseph Pulitzer Middle School y luego a la Murry Bergtraum High School. Como estudiante en la Murry Bergtraum, Leguizamo escribió material cómico y lo probó con sus compañeros de clase. Fue votado como el "más hablador" por sus compañeros. Después de graduarse en la secundaria, Leguizamo entró a la Long Island University C.W. Post Campus donde tomó clases de teatro. Primeros papeles Leguizamo comenzó como comediante en vivo en el circuito de clubes de Nueva York. En 1984, debutó en la televisión con un pequeño papel en la serie Miami Vice. Otros de sus papeles son: como extra en el videoclip de "Borderline" de Madonna, donde interpreta a un amigo del novio de la cantante; y películas como Mixed Blood (1985), Casualties of War (1989), Die Hard 2 (1990), Hangin' with the Homeboys (1991), Regarding Henry (1991) y Night Owl (filmada entre 1989-1991 y estrenada en 1993). Cine [[Archivo:Sid_ice_age.jpg|thumb|'Sid' de La Era del Hielo.]]En 1992, protagonizó Whispers in the Dark como John Castillo. En 1993, apareció interpretando a Luigi en la película Super Mario Bros. La película fue considerada un fracaso, pero se transformó en uno de sus papeles más memorables y comenzó su carrera en Hollywood. El papel le dio impulso a su carrera, permitiéndole conseguir otros papeles cómicos, lo que además le permitió alcanzar el nivel de película de culto entre sus seguidores. El mismo año, tuvo un papel importante en Carlito's Way de Brian De Palma, interpretando al némesis de Carlito Brigante (Al Pacino): "Benny Blanco del Bronx", papel que le sirvió para enriquecer su carrera como actor dramático. Leguizamo interpretó también a Tybalt Capulet en Romeo + Juliet (1996), a Violator en Spawn (1997), a Pestario "Pest" Vargas en The Pest (1997) y a Cholo en Land of the Dead (2005). Tuvo papeles como protagonista en To Wong Foo, Thanks for Everything! Julie Newmar (1995), interpretando a una reina travesti; en Summer of Sam (1999) de Spike Lee, interpretando a Vinny; y en Empire, interpretando a Victor Rosa. En 2001 tuvo un papel destacado en la exitosa película musical Moulin Rouge!, protagonizada por Nicole Kidman y Ewan McGregor. Posteriormente ha puesto su voz en cuatro películas de animación de la saga Ice Age. Vida privada Leguizamo se casó con Justine Maurer el 28 de junio de 2003 en una ceremonia católica-judía. Tienen dos hijos, Allegra Sky (n. 23 de octubre, 1999) y Ryder Lee (n. 5 de diciembre, 2000), y viven en la ciudad de Nueva York. En una entrevista para la revista Playboy, Leguizamo comentó que, a pesar de que su esposa es judía, él estaba decidido a no adherirse a la tradición judía de circuncidar a los varones cuando nacen, en el caso de que tuviesen hijos. Declaró: "Hablamos acerca de eso y yo dije que de ninguna manera iban a ser circuncidados, y ella se lo tomó totalmente bien. Es algo hermoso".http://www.circumstitions.com/Famous2a.html#leguizamo Aunque en muchas biografías oficiales y no oficiales se afirma que Alberto Leguizamo, padre del actor John Leguizamo, es puertorriqueño, éste reveló al Diario de Nueva York que no nació en Puerto Rico sino en Colombia."Yo pensé que John había terminado con eso (aclarar que no era puertorriqueño). Hace dos años hablé con él y me dijo que lo iba a hacer", agregó Alberto Leguizamo. John desmitio a su padre en entrevistas en cadenas americanas y recalco su acendencia puertorriqueña. Memorias En octubre de 2006, Leguizamo lanzó un libro con sus memorias: Pimps, Hos, Playa Hatas and All the Rest of My Hollywood Friends: My Life. Durante una entrevista en Late Night with Conan O'Brien, Leguizamo comentó que sus memorias eran muy francas acerca de sus raras experiencias relacionadas con otras celebridades y compañeros con los que había trabajado. Comentó que trabajar con Arnold Schwarzenegger en Collateral Damage fue una de las experiencias más disfrutables que tuvo como actor. También dijo que el acento de Arnold le permitía decir cosas que dichas por otros serían consideradas sexistas u homofobicas, que Steven Seagal era un egotista con tendencias de diva, y que Leonardo DiCaprio era un "cliente de prostitutas".Fresh Intelligence : Radar Online : John Leguizamo Trashes Everyone He's Ever Worked With Filmografía * El paseo 2 (2012) * La Era del Hielo 4 (2012) * The Lincoln Lawyer * The Annoying Orange (1 episodio) (2011) * One for the Money (2011) * Vanishing on 7th Street‎ (2010) * Repo Men (2010) * Rage (2009) * La Era del Hielo 3 (2009) * Nothing Like the Holidays (2008) * Gamer (2009) * Miracle at St. Anna (2008) * Righteous Kill (2008) * The Happening (2008) * The Ministers (2008) * Paraíso Travel (2008) * El amor en los tiempos de cólera (2007) * Where God Left his Shoes (2007) * The Kill Point (2007) (serie de TV) * The Groomsmen (2006) * La Era del Hielo 2 (2006) * The Alibi (2006) * Otra despedida de soltero (2006) * Land of the Dead (2005) * Sueño (2005) * The Honeymooners (2005) * Masacre en la cárcel 13 (2005) * Crónicas (2004) * Invicto (2003) * La Era del hielo (2002) * Daño colateral (2002) * Fuego intencionado (HBO film) (2002) * Imperio (2002) * Spun (2002) * Moulin Rouge! (2001) * ¿Qué más podría pasar? (2001) * Las mil y una noches (2000) * Titan A.E. (2000) (voz) * King of the Jungle (2000) * Summer of Sam (1999) * Joe The King (1999) * Actores asesinos (1998) * Dr. Dolittle (1998) * Un tío llamado Peste (1997) * Spawn (1997) * Romeo + Juliet (1996) * Fanático (1996) * Decisión crítica (1996) * Un amor con mucho fuego (1995) * To Wong Foo, Thanks for Everything! Julie Newmar (1995) * Carlito's Way (1993) * Super Mario Bros. (1993) * Night Owl (Nite Owl) (1993) * Susurros en la oscuridad (1992) * Regarding Henry (1991) * Hangin' with the Homeboys (1991) * Die Hard 2 (1990) * Revenge (1990) * Casualties of War (1989) * Sangre y salsa (1985) Referencias 12. PRIMERA HORA PERIODICO DE PUERTO RICO http://www.primerahora.com/padredejohnleguizamoaseguraquenoesboricua-514537.html Categoría:Actores de cine Categoría:Personas vivas